fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Erik
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Darin (Father) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 14: False Friends (The Blazing Blade) Chapter 4: Collapse of the Alliance (The Binding Blade) |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby = }} Erik is a character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the son of Darin, and later the marquess of Laus. Erik is the boss of Chapter 4 in The Binding Blade and Chapter 14 in The Blazing Blade. In The Blazing Blade, Erik carries a Silver Lance that he will drop when he is defeated. Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword In Blazing Sword, Erik is introduced as the son of the Marquess Darin and revealed to be a friend of Eliwood and Hector from their school days, though Erik secretly held resentment towards the two for outshining him. In on his father's conspiracy to take control of all Lycia. When Eliwood and Hector visit Laus to investigate Darin's role, Erik informs his father of the two arriving and the chance of the two discovering their conspiracy. When Darin orders the two gone, Erik volunteers to take command in dealing with his two school friends. Erik rode out to greet Eliwood like a friend for the purpose of luring him into an ambush, however Hector figured out the deceit and informed Eliwood. After he is defeated, Eliwood and Hector interrogate him. It is from him that Eliwood learns of Darin's dealings with Ephidel and Lord Elbert's connection to the rebellion. Erik is last seen laughing madly and fleeing after finding out about Darin's abandonment of him and telling Eliwood his information. Though it is later implied Erik turned over a new leaf as he inherits the title of Marquess of Laus. It is revealed in Supports with Eliwood and Hector that Erik inadvertently helped strengthen their friendship as youths. When the three youths first went to noble school, Erik, hoping to make a strong impression among the other children, said they should all make a warrior's oath by slitting their palms and joining hands, Eliwood and Hector chose each other for the ritual. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade In Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, Erik appears in the beginning of Chapter 4, speaking with one of Bern's Wyvern Lords, Narcian. They discuss an arrangement that involved Clarine, who Narcian was fond of. Here it is revealed Erik has turned traitor out of fear of Bern, who made a deal with Erik where he and Laus be spared if he sided with them. Upon hearing that Roy and his forces were approaching Castle Laus, Erik mobilized his forces and launched a defensive attack on the group to prove his worth to Bern as an ally. Erik's forces were defeated however, and he was killed defending Castle Laus's gate, repeating there that Lycia had no future against Bern. His actions would shock Roy who had always thought the Marquesses of Lycia all shared an unbreakable bond. It is not mentioned who succeeded Erik as ruler. Personality Erik is shown to be a weak willed and jealous individual with a duplicitous side. In the past while studying in Ostia he was classmates with Eliwood and Hector. Eliwood and Hector reminisce that Erik was something of a sweet talker and a suckup from a young age. Despite feigning friendship to Eliwood and Hector, Erik secretly hated the two as they were always more successful and liked than him. Erik also feared Hector during their encounter as teenagers. Erik held his father in high regard and was eager to prove himself, he was devastated by his father's abandoning him. 20 years later, Erik appeared to have gone somewhat mad around the time of Bern's invasion and believed nothing could stop the sheer power of Bern. Despite Erik's previous actions, Roy and the Lycian nobility were shocked by his betrayal. Due to this, it can be assumed Erik had stayed out of trouble in the past 20 years. Statistics Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: The son of Marquess Laus. Despises Eliwood and Hector. Normal Modes and Eliwood Hard Mode * Dropped upon defeat ** Replaces Silver Lance in Eliwood Hard Mode; dropped upon defeat Hector Hard Mode * Dropped upon defeat Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Description: The traitorous marquess of Laus. Normal Mode Hard Mode Quotes Special conversations (The Blazing Blade) Eliwood vs Erik Eliwood: Erik! Stop this nonsense. I've no wish to strike down a fellow classmate. Erik: You sentimental fool! You think we're still in school? Well, let me give you an education! First, you will fall, and then Hector. Pherae and Ostia will be crushed beneath my boot! Soon, all of Lycia will be under our control!!! Hector vs Erik Erik: You've always been...an eyesore to me. No matter how hard I tried... You two garnered all the attention...all the praise. In the classroom...on the training grounds... Everywhere and everything! Hector: Erik. You always did care more about appearances than ability. If you'd had even a hint of skill, perhaps you'd-- Erik: Hold your tongue! I will hear no more! No more! Trivia *In The Binding Blade, Erik becomes involved in a situation involving a young Troubadour, similar to his father Darin in The Blazing Blade (Darin with Priscilla, and Erik with Clarine). The latter, however, was on behalf of Narcian, while the former was on his own personal agenda. *As information showed Darin had been pursuing engagement with Priscilla, it can be assumed that Erik's mother is deceased. *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Erik landed 72nd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters